harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of Harry Potter wikis in other languages
Redlinks What's the deal with the redlinks on this page? They claim they're Wikia wikis, but if they are, why don't the links work? ProfessorTofty (talk) 02:48, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :The links work now after a correction, but the only wiki I nowhere could find is the Bulgarian wiki. Does it really exist or is it deleted? When there's no Bulgarian Harry Potter Wiki (perhaps anymore) it should be deleted here. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 17:43, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Multiple wikis in the same language Let me start by saying, yes, I know even in English there are multiple non-fanon/roleplay HPWs; but this one (Harry Potter Wiki) has the most number of articles that others would have a very, very hard time to catch up, short of... you know, using other means. Anyways, there are more in this situation but the below are just what I happened to come across, so I'd like some insight on the matter. If this comes off as nosy, please note that I'm just trying to understand if there's nuisance of differences between the wikis in the same language, such as ones in English has one focused on purely book content etc. ;Czech / Česky *Originally written as editors' note, but I figured just lay it out more visibly: "I know this ''cs:harrypotter has been removed this article; added back with this message, and its homepage even encouraged people to go to the other wiki cs:harry-potter, however, this wiki has quite a couple of pages the other doesn't. Hopefully there'd be a dedicated Czech fans to carry on merging both wikis."'' *IDK if there was some negotiations done to change the interlanguage link, or if the cs one was just never linked, but the whole thing was rather bizarre, since, the creator of the now-linked csHPW, literally could have adopted the first one instead of creating a new one seeing that they were seemingly the only active member at the time on the very inactive wiki. After doing all that, said User disappeared within a year, leaving the now-linked csHPW pretty much not in a better state as the original one. Like mentioned above, there's actually some articles not overlapping. *Then there's the more recently created one; upon first glance it'd look like it has more content (at least very enthusiastically planned so, with the article counts;) however, as I don't understand Czech and it'll take wayyyyy to much time copying and pasting for translation to check, I honestly can't verify if the content is legit or Fanon. I didn't start off expecting it, but after randomly clicking into w:c:harrypotterfanczech:Fred Weasley II, perhaps it was just the image that was dubious, but because of it I can't help question the content as well. *There's currently 3 clear identified Czech Users and not seemingly active, but if there are people who know the language well enough, opinions would be very much appreciated, like, if the newest one is actually a Fanon wiki etc. ;Swedish / Svenska *WIP, really amazed by the article counts. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 03:30, December 16, 2019 (UTC)